Flarrow:Superman X
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: This is the beginning of my meta-human!Naruto and Flarrow cross over series. This one has Naruto getting the powers of Superman X! NaruxYandere!Brie Larvan. The next one will be a Spider-man meta!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Son of the famous Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the most respected Scientists that tragically died in a car crash leaving their son alone but he always talked about a mysterious 'Man in yellow.' That he saw right before his parents left and he vowed to find him.

Before he got foster parents he made two friends Barry Allen and Iris West.

Robert Queen adopted him a few months later and became the brother of Oliver Queen and Thea Queen.

Naruto just drove to an apartment ironically beside Barry but he doesn't know.

He opened the door and sighed spotting the boxes and grunted as he picked one up and left for his Kitchen he came back and immediately started having flashbacks to when his parents moved to central city and he started sobbing.

He sat on the floor when he took out a glowing green rock and he heard an explosion and he opened his window to see that Particle Accelerator thingy that Barry was always going on about explode and the wave of energy hit him while he was holding the rock making him scream as the rock turned into gas and entered in his body assimilating into his DNA.

He passed out and was eventually brought to the hospital and diagnosed with being in a coma like Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

Barry started groaning alerting Cisco and Caitlin and Wells they were alarmed that he woke up and Barry took off his wires that were hook up to him and stumbled but Caitlin held him steady but blushed a little from his abs. Barry asked "What happened to me?" explained "Well mister Allen it seems that when the lightning bolt hit you it made you slip into a coma for 9 months."

Barry stood in front of a mirror and examined himself and said "Lightning gave me abs?" but he grabbed some clothes and started to walk out but spotted Naruto laying motionless on a table and he walked over and whispered "Naruto,My friend." then he turned and said "Take care of him he's like a brother to me." they nodded. and Barry left but came back asking "Can i keep the sweater?." Wells said "yeah keep the sweater."

Barry went to jitters and shocked Iris who started Crying and hugged him and he chuckled and hugged her back when the stopped he moved and everything went slow-mo and it shocked him and he told Iris that he'll see her later and left for Ccpd and talked to Joe who told him to rest and Barry went to Iris and walked with her and talked but spotted Clyde Mardon in a car and Whispered "Mardon?" and ran after him surprising Iris that he turned into a yellow blur and caught Clyde but he escaped and a man was killed for it.

Barry and secretly Iris went to Star labs and Barry started talking about Mardon and Wells said "Barry your right,This is my fault so we'll help." Shocking Iris.

Time skip to Episode 5 at the end.

Naruto Gasped and sat up while listening to Shouting voices and slowly got up and struggled to stand and walked out in nothing but a sheet he looked around and said "Excuse me?" immediatly the voices stopped and looked at him in surprise but he asked "What is going on?"

Cisco quickly explained and Naruto took a deep breath and said "do you have an armory?" they nodded confused and he said"good show me where." Cisco walked him to it while Iris stood there shocked that Her and Barry's childhood friend was awake(Iris joined team flash early).Naruto stepped in and said to Cisco"Thank you uh." Cisco smirked and said "Cisco ramon" and Naruto nodded and said "Cisco Thank you."

Naruto closed the door and looked at all the stuff and started putting a suit together so he could help barry.

He grabbed the silver gloves that had a yellow arrow on the back of them and yellow rings on the forearm part and he grabbed some paint and sprayed them red, then he took an experimental Suit designed to withstand extreme temperatures and put a symbol on the front a red and yellow shield with and 'S' on the front. He put the suit on and his eyes turned black and green and he rubbed them. He walked out and nodded to the team even though only Wells nodded and the others had there jaws on the floor. Naruto bolted out the door and ran and became a blue and red blur and caught up to Barry and Plastique and punched Eiling making him go flying and Barry was in shock at his Best friend standing there in a blue,yellow,and red suit with an S on his chest.

Naruto smirked and said "Need Help?" Eiling shot him but it bounced off him making everyone get freaked out.

Naruto grabbed Eiling and flew up into the air and spun around and dropped him making him scream but Naruto caught him and noticed that he was crying and smirked a little and landed and threw Eiling into the back of one of the trucks and left with Barry and Plastique.

They entered Star labs as Naruto was telling them that he just woke up a few minutes earlier shocking Barry who hugged him and said "Welcome back man!" and Naruto said "Good to be back but i have to go check on my family in starling city so i'll catch you later,ok?" Barry and Plastique nodded and Naruto Flew away to Star city.


	3. Chapter 3

(Breaking point by one of a kind plays)

chp.3

Naruto was booking it as fast as he could as he heard that his brother was in trouble with some 'Deathstroke'!

He stopped and hovered a few feet from where unbeknownst to him his brother was having the fight of his life and he heard Oliver's voice and he bolted through a wall just as Slade said "What now? Brother?" Oliver said "Your not my Brother Slade." Naruto was behind Slade in blink of an eye and whispered " I am Bitch." and back handed Slade to the floor then kicked him and grabbed him by his neck and made him look at him and he disapeared with Slad in his grip.

He reappeared on a building in front of all of Slade's troops and minions as well as Mooks and shouted "This man is who you follow?Tch This _**Thing is not a man It's a monster given form!**_ and i will show you all that even Monsters fall because he caused my brother hell and he will pay dearly _**FOR IT!"**_ Naruto threw Slade up and put his hands up at him and his eyes glowed Green and green energy exploded from his hands and encased Slade in green crsytal and Naruto squatted and took off like a rocket in the air and he activated his gloves and glowing yellow spaded shaped blades appeared on the back the back of his hands and he flew by the Crystalized Slade and suddenly he exploded and all the bad guys were shocked that someone like that killed there master and Oliver Landed Next to him and Hugged him Surprising them all even the people that Ollie had with him and Thea looked at Naruto and recognized him and ran forward and hugged him while crying and said "Big bro!" and he smiled sadly and let a few tears flow as he hugged his little sister and he walked from her and Oliver and looked Down to see hundreds of Mooks and he looked at team arrow and they nodded and together they all jumped down while Naruto flew Down and they started taking them down one by one until they all were gone and Naruto said "Oh and Ollie? Barry says Hi." Oliver nodded.(song ends.)

Naruto was sitting on a metal table as team Arrow examined him and he was explaining what happened to him and Oliver smirked and asked "so i guess that rock you found came in handy huh?" Naruto laughed and nodded.

Felicity came in and slowed to a stop and said "um who are you?" Naruto noticed her and smiled and said"Hi. I'm Ollie's brother Naruto." She just Nodded Slowly and went to Oliver and said "Hey listen me and Ray have to go to Central is that fine?" He nodded but said "Bring Naruto with you he needs to get out." she sighed but nodded.

Naruto was Flying right beside Ray and landed infront of everybody and gave Barry a handshake and hugged Cait and Iris and shook hands with Cisco and Ronnie and they started talking all the while a small robotic bee was watching them and has been for a while.

Brie was again watching them and as soon as Naruto entered she licked her lips and let her eyes travel over his _Very_ muscular body and she said "Mine." and smirked. And a silhouetted woman with shadows wipping around her smirked and stepped closer to Brie and licked her lips at Barry and said "Mine." and Brie said "We must wait Nightshade." The new Nightshade pouted. But smirked and whispered while watching Barry and Brie watched Naruto "Soon."


End file.
